Generator Rex- New Beginnings
by PlayRough
Summary: After Rex successfully defeats the EVOs, an enemy appears again causing more trouble that he could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

The sun sets slowly, making the sky look like a colorful palette. The wind blows buzzing quietly and the trees rock gently and their leaves fly ridding the wind. A small pink petal fells on Rex's chest delicately. The boy smiles, his eyes open slowly and he gaze upon the sky. Everything is so peaceful, no EVOs any more, no more foes. Suddenly, a beam of light strikes next to him. The ground explodes into a cloud of dirt and dust, Rex is thrown away and his back smacks on a wall nearby. Instantly, his arms glow and they are covered by a metal surface. The huge Smack Hands shined under the sunlight. Rex's eyes scanned the area to find his enemy but he couldn't find it anywhere. Another beam of light shot toward the teenager but he quickly blocked it. The explosion caused Rex to fall some steps back.

There, behind the tall trees, a huge robot rise. Its gun was pointing to Rex's head. The boy ran forward, his Boogie Pack was created on his shoulders. He jump and lifted on the air with his super strong arms ready to punch his foe. A large metal arm flew next to him, Rex quickly dodged to the side but the robot successfully striked his Boogie Pack's left part, crushing it into a thousand pieces and scattered it on the ground. Rex bend to the right unbalanced and after a small spin he landed on the Robot's forearm. The huge red eye stared on him and the other arm came quickly to crush its enemy. Rex raised his arm and held the huge metal fist until his Smack Hand broke into half. He jumped on the side and ran as fast as he could on the strange enemy's shoulder. The enormous fist chased after him and grabbed Rex's leg. The teenager tried to escape but the Robot wouldn't let him. His eyes full of determination widen, his arms glowed with a blue light. Two sharp blades formed on the tip of his fists. The boy's Bad Axes cut brutally the metal surface that was holding him. The Robot quickly let Rex go and grabbed its cut hand with his other one.

Rex summoned his Slam Canon and shot his stronger shot against the huge red eye. As a large beam of light was fired from the eye and cut the metal ball in half, Rex jumped as high as he could. He stepped on a shard of the broken bullet and rushed to the eye with his Battle Saw spinning next to him. The blade striked the red pupil and broke through it. The boy fell inside a small room behind where the red pupil used ti be. He raised his head and screamed from what he saw. "Black Knight!".


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here? How are you alive?" Rex shouted as he pointed his Big Fat Sword to Black Knight. His eyes were widen, his hands were shaking, he was so stressed and surprised. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"Rex..." said the Black Knight and walks towards him, her black armor shines under the few rays of lights that came throught the opening Rex had created "You have indeed destroyed all the Nanites but somehow the Nanites inside me weren't destroyed. And as I see neither did yours".

Rex rushed and hit the battle armor but Black Knight quickly blocked the attack and grabbed the orange blade, paralyzing the boy. She kicked him with her knee on his belly and after doing a spin, she trew him on the metal wall. Rex stood up again and raised his blade, whitch tip started to spin. He ran to his enemy and ducked to dodge a puch. He jumped imidiadly, with the blade behind his back and then stubbing it on the top of the black armor. The metal fist punched Rex from behind, throwing him at the floor. Black Knight raised her battle armor's foot and tried to trample him but the teenager rolled to the side. It was a narrow escape. His arms glow in a blue light as his Nanites formed the Bad Axes. Rex instantly starts spinning around smashing the battle armor's right leg. Black Knight bend on her one knee and Rex grabbed the chance to smack her back with his huge Smack Hand's fist. The Battle Armor smack against the wall. It quickly turned around and striked Rex's spines as he tried to attack again. Black Knight rushed towards him and raised her arm to punch him, but the boy held her big fist with his large metal hands. Suddenly, his Smack Hand broke, unable to handle all this weight. The battle armor kicked Rex before he could run away. The teenager stood up and a blue light gathered around him, he felt his arms getting heavier and a bright blue light emerged from his Funchucks. He smacked the two numchucks together and a blue energy pulse glowed as it was shot to Black Knight. She tried to dodge the pulse but her metal armor got stuck by the magnetic field and a huge explosion lighted up the room. The battle armor broke into thousand pieces and scattered around the floor under a cloud of smoke. Black Knight stood up and kicked away a part of her battle armor's helmet. Her eyes watered, she understood she lost.

"No!" she screamed and her arms touched the floor as she fell on her knees.

"Its over, Black Knight" Rex said "For once and for all".


	3. Chapter 3

A metal sound echoes inside the Headquorters. Caesar turns around suspicious. That was weird. As we slowly walks to the door, he hears steps. The door sudenly burts open, hiting him and throwing him on the ground, bleeding. His visions blurs as a strange figure runs inside the room. He can't let that thing get to his latest invention. The deadly potion. No, that kind of power can not be possed by anyone just yet. He slowly stands up and holds sturdy on the door as he scans the room with his eyes for the indruter. A black fist appears from the shadows and smaks on his head. He fells on the floor, unconcius.

"You are all so weak now" a female voise sounds. The black siluette walks slowly away from the unconcious corpse and quickly looks at all the bottles on the shelves. She rises her arm to touch the glass structure but a fast move that was caught by the corner of her eye, made her turn.

She bends down as a shining blade cuts its way above her head. Her fist smacks behind her back and then kicks her enemy. "Six..." she says as she look at the agent trying to stand up just a little away from her.

"Black Knight" Six says and points his blade at her "Its definitely a surprise to see _you_ around". He jumps to her and strike with his blade shining under the weak light of the bulb above them. Black Knight rolls to the side, turns around and her leg rises to Six's head. The agent leans forward and dodges the attack. His blade cuts the wind and aim for this foe's neck. Her back sloped perfectly and her eyes glare at the cold blade just above her nose. She quickly wheels behind and her shoes smack on Six's chin as she increases the distance between them. She stretches her arms to the left and her fingers touch the sturdy wall. The dangerous man rushes towards her as he takes his second blade from his belt. Black Knight jumps so high that she reaches the ceiling, she spins around and her hand touch the horizontal surface. Six watches her stick on the ceiling and he counts the seconds until she falls. One, two, three. She doesn't fall. The man jumps on the bench and turns to his opponent. She is not far away. By the speed of light his legs are lifted to the airs and his thin blades cut through the air as they aim for the woman. The woman does not move, the blades come closer, she still doesn't move, the blades cut through her body, her clothes fell to the floor like her body never existed. Suddenly, Six hears a strange sound behind him as his feet step on the ground, he turns but no one is there. A fist smacks on his skull so hard that he is pushed a lot of meters away. His eyes scan the room but he don't see anyone. Another kick lands on his spine but he quickly dodges it by a short roll. _She is invisible._ Out of a sudden, the bookshelf falls towards him, all the bottles break on the floor and their liquid is spieled at every direction. He blocks the furniture with his blades and he looks around to spot his target. A strong punch punches his skull from the opposite direction he was facing.

The agent fells on the ground. The wooden structure breaks just a centimeter away. Black Knight takes form again and she bends on the unconscious man. She makes sure she won't stand up by wrapping a rope around his legs and arms. Her eyes stare at the bottle at the bench behind her. The Death Potion. Why did Caesar created it? Well, it wasn't her job to find out. A male figure enters the room. "We should leave immediately" he says.

"Why? Rex is surely busy defeating by clone, he won't be coming here anytime soon" Black Knight says and she walks closer to her partner.

"White Knight is on his way" Van Kleiss says.

"Well, OK then. I don't want him to see us, yet" Black Knight says "I wish I could see the confusion on Rex's face when Six tells him that the person he just eliminated is alive" she laughs. Van Kleiss presses a few buttons on his phone and a yellow portal appears inside the room. The strong wind surrounds it and Breach's head appears from it.

"Quickly" she says "My powers can't hold this for long. What time should I set this portal to lead us?" she asks.

"I thinks a week in the future will be enough time to let them theorize a lot about the situation" Black Knight answers and enters the time portal. Van Kleiss shoots the cameras behind her and runs inside. They all fade with a cloud of smoke left behind. The only clue they where ever there.


	4. Chapter 4

A bizzare sound marks the appearance of the yellow portal. Rex smiles and turns to doc. Holiday, hiding behind the basement pillars. Next to her, Six takes his sword out of their cases. White is nowhere around, he is probably waiting at the exit with his army of agents. _I was right,_ Rex thought. Everyone is probably thinking the same. Rex couldn't believe the day of the meeting, when no one believed him. Well, almost no one.

(Flashback) The room was full of noises and people. Rex came running in and spot his friends. As he was pulling the chair behind Six said "You are late".

"Sorry" Rex said and giggled. Bobo opens the room's door and sat next to Rex. His forehead was sweaty. Rex leaned to his ear and said: "I won, again!".

Bobo opened his mouth to respond but White Knight's voice interrupted, not only him but, everyone who was talking. "The reason I convened this meeting is because of our biggest foe coming back to life" whispers sounded across the area. "Black Knight, is somehow alive". Rex stood up confused, that couldn't be true. He had felt the metal of her armor breaking under his fist and... and… What did he do after that? Why couldn't he remember? Six stood up too and touched the boy's shoulder. As Rex was sitting down, the Agent walked next to White Knight.

"It's true" he said. "Just an hour ago Caesar was attacked by Black Knight. When I found out that he had an intruder I ran as fast as I could to the Laboratory. Sadly, my enemy was too strong for me. She escaped and took with her the Death Potion. I am almost sure that, if she will appear again, it will be at the Bug Jar". Someone asked why. "Because the place is deserted. No one will check to find anyone there. Also, the only possible place that EVOs are most likely to be alive is the Bug Jar. I am sure Black Knight wants to create special EVOs using..." Six said but Rex interrupted him.

"No! She will come here, I know she will!" the teenager shouted, everyone looked at him. "If she can travel into time then there is only one reason for that. Breach is alive and if she is alive then Van Kleiss is alive. And what does Van Kleiss and Black Night want the most? Revenge. So, I am sure they won't wait to build an army first. They will come tomorrow. If only we could find out where in this building she will appear...".

"I can do that." His brother said and stood up "I can analyze the sonic waves that stayed from the last portal and use them to compare with any sonic waves that will appear tomorrow".

More and more people started to agree. Even Six admitted that the boy was right. "Ok then" White Knight exclaimed "Lets make the plan". (End of Flashback)

The black suit walks out of the portal first. Behind her, Van Kleiss and Breach came out. Rex gives the signal, he jumped and his Big Fat Sword formed on his arm. Right after, Six, Holiday and Bobo ran from their hiding spots and stood next to Rex, ready to fight. Black Knight watches them carefully as Caesar came into the room holding a strange device. He is right, his calculations are correct. "Give up, Black Knight, you can't escape!" he said.

"How are you even alive?" Rex shouted and pointed his sword at his enemy.

"Simple. She never died in the first place. You see, the Black Knights you fought and won before were only copies. Puppets that I created" Van Kleiss said. "Using Breach's powers we were able to send them at your world and time while we were waiting at her pocket dimension. So, all these events were set into motion so we will be right here, right now. You believe you are heroes but you only defeated a Black Knight in a whole army of them!". Suddenly, dozens of orange portal filled the room and out off each one them one Black Knight clone fell on the floor. Bobo shoot some bullets against one of the clones but it dodged them easily.

"I suggest not to kill any of them" Breach says and she looks straight at Rex "Rex knows why. Every one clone you kill, you lose a part of your memory." she giggles but stops quickly. "Who will you be without memories?".

"Why are you here?!" Rex shouts and ran to Black Knight. She ducked and the sharp blade cut the air above her head. She tries to kick him but he block her leg with the fat blade. With a circular motion the blade aims for her neck but she quickly grabs the whole sword and after a spin, she throws Rex on a pillar. Dr. Holiday runs next to him. Six did a few steps ahead before four clones threw him down.

"We are here because of the potion. The one Caesar created" Black Night looked at Caesar and said: "The death potion is such an easy way to destroy Rex for once and for all. You know, you may travel though time but not through space." she turned to Six. "Remember the first time you brought Rex here? We are going to travel then and kill young Rex using the Death Potion".

"Sadly, the basement was the only place Breach could create a portal but this place didn't exist back then." Van Kleiss claws sharpened. "Just move it or die and lose your memories!".

"Why… Why now?" Rex asked and stood up causing a lot of clones' eyes to glare at him.

"We couldn't have done it before. We had troubles returning to your world and time after our clones had stolen completely our identities. So, now, that you defeated our weaker 'selves',we can visit you all" Breach explained and her eyes moved to each one of them. She saw Holiday staring at the door. "No one will come to help you, they are having their enough trouble facing the army of Van Kleisses" she laughed.

"Doctor, Six, Bobo live now" Rex whispered. They didn't move. "Leave!" he shouted and his eyes turned to Black Knight. "Let my friends go and we will have a fair battle" he suggested. Black Knight nods. Of course if you win she will chase them.

"What are you going to do? We won't leave you alone" doctor Holiday says but Rex shouted one more time and they all started moving.

"Tell everyone to surrender and hide" he ordered as they were leaving. Rex turned at his enemies. "I lost my memories once but I saved none. Now, I will save Providence and the entire world!".

A blue aura surrounded him. "Full EVO Form!" he screamed!


End file.
